Remnant's Messiahs
by The Sky Beyond
Summary: Two wildcards have been released from their duty as the Great Seal and find themselves on Remnant. With the desire to live their lives to the fullest and save the world, how will these twins affect the lives of those around them?
1. Prologue: Their Return

**I've been toying with this idea in my head for a while now, so I just decided to hell with it and wrote this.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Persona and RWBY.**

* * *

Humankind since its conception has always questioned its reason for creation. Some believe that humanity was birthed from a singular greater purpose that no one would understand. Others have no such ideas and live their lives day by day. However, two souls, twins, have found their answer and understand their purpose in the grand scheme of the universe.

A boy and girl of seventeen years were standing inside the moon, confronting a large, golden, spherical object, Nyx, the personification of death itself.

The boy and girl were both clad in a black uniform with an armband sporting the word SEES. However, while the boy, Minato, had dark blue hair and dull gray eyes, the girl, Hamuko, had bright auburn hair and striking red eyes. Two seemingly polar opposites with the same destiny.

Nyx sent wave after wave of energy, hoping to kill the two humans that dared to defy the personification of death itself.

However, regardless of how battered, how tired, and how weary their bodies were, they clung on. They would not, could not, disappoint their friends and the rest of humanity. Their faces are steeled in grim determination to accomplish what is thought to be impossible.

The two could hear Ken, Akihiko, Mitsuru, Yukari, Fuuka, Junpei, Koromaru, Aigis, and even Shinjiro speaking words of encouragement through their bonds.

Deciding to throw everything they had at Nyx, Minato and Hamuko sent out the strongest Persona in their arsenal. Minato sent out the ultimate Emperor Persona while Hamuko evoked the ultimate Magician Persona.

"Odin. Mind Charge. Thunder Reign."

"Surt use Mind Charge then hit her with your strongest Ragnarok"

The Norse All-Father and Jötunn that would destroy the world both concentrated and unleashed their strongest elemental attacks.

Pure white flames that would incinerate anything and everything in its path and lightning the size of skyscrapers engulfed Nyx.

Without checking the damage inflicted, Minato and Hamuko continued their assault.

They quickly summoned different Persona without the use of their evoker, a power obtained after realizing the Universe Arcana.

"Siegfried. Power Charge. Vorpal Blade."

"Mara, Power Charge then Primal Force!"

Minato stared incredulously at Hamuko's use of that Persona and of that particular attack. Even Siegfried paused in his attack once he heard Hamuko's commands. Spotting the bloodthirsty and taunting gleam in her eyes, Minato cringed. As Hamuko's brother, he knew better than to interrupt her thoughts lest he volunteer himself to the same fate as Nyx.

Though they could not see her through the fire and electricity, Minato believed Nyx seemed offended by the insult if the growing pressure of death were to be considered.

When the German dragon-slayer and the Buddhist demon finished their attacks, hundreds of slashes, each strong enough to bifurcate a dragon, and a large blast of energy crashed into Nyx, forming a large dust cloud.

After the debris settled, Nyx was shown in all her glory, unharmed. She seemed to gloat at the futility of their efforts.

A large sphere of concentrated energy was shot out of Nyx's golden egg-shaped body, decimating the summoned Persona and blowing the twins away.

Minato gnashed his teeth in frustration after seeing some of their strongest attacks useless.

Hamuko settled with growling in annoyance.

They now knew that only the best of the best would work, and they would deliver.

Stumbling back onto their feet, the two called upon two of their strongest Persona, "Helel." "Satan!"

Hamuko and Minato shouted, "ARMAGEDDON!"

Energy erupted from beneath Nyx, enough power to completely eradicate several cities, and hopefully enough to damage Nyx.

Locating the small crack in Nyx's spherical body after the light subsided, Minato and Hamuko shared a small cheer of success.

Though that hope quickly dissipated after they realized how much that Armageddon had taken out of them.

Seeing only one solution, Minato closed his eyes in acceptance and Hamuko let out a melancholic smile before regaining her positive countenance.

The Universe Arcana. The power to bring about a new beginning or the ultimate end.

Knowing they needed time to draw out enough power from the universe, Minato and Hamuko summoned their strongest Persona: Orpheus Telos and Eurydice Telos.

By realizing their true potential and developing their social bonds, the two holders of the Universe were able to evolve their original Persona into their final form. Orpheus Telos and Eurydice Telos were the symbols that their journey was at its end, the sign that they had matured from the fools who bumbled through truths and deceit into people who understood their place in the universe.

Orpheus Telos and Eurydice Telos' white and golden bodies glowed in defiance of Nyx. Without the need to be prompted, they rushed towards Nyx and bashed their lyres on her hard shell in tandem.

Nyx released several pulses of energy to rid herself of the two Persona but started to change tactics after Orpheus Telos and Eurydice Telos managed to dodge her attacks through superior agility. They were able to weave around the energy and every once in a while, one would dart in to use God's Hand, Pralaya, or Brave Blade, while the other used Ragnarok, Thunder Reign, Niflheim, Panta Rei, or Black Viper.

Deciding for a more active approach, Nyx formed tendrils of energy and sent them out to capture and destroy Orpheus Telos and Eurydice Telos. Each whip was avoided by the smallest of margins and served to buy the twins their much-needed time.

When Nyx finally managed to capture and dissipate the Persona, Hamuko and Minato were completely prepared, both mentally and physically.

Finally accumulating the power of the universe, Hamuko and Minato shared a brief smile. Words were unneeded. They simply grasped each other's hands and raised their pointer fingers towards Nyx. Power that transcended space and time itself sprung forth from their bodies, and all became enveloped in a blinding white light.

* * *

Beyond the farthest reaches of the universe, deep within the collective unconscious, lies the Great Seal, the only barrier between Erebus, the manifestation of humankind's negative emotions, and Nyx. The Great Seal, being comprised of the power from the Universe arcana, is nigh indestructible and will last for all eternity.

However, the Great Seal was currently at risk of becoming undone.

"Come on Mina-chan! I'm so bored. Couldn't you just take care of the Great Seal by yourself for a while? I'm pretty sure the Great Seal will be fine with only one of us. I'll make it up to you. I promise. I'll do anything to be freed from this place for a bit!"

"No."

"Come on, just for a little while. We have all eternity after all."

"No."

"If you take over for me, I promise that I'll be quiet for let's say… about a few days."

As he was opening his mouth to reply in the negative, Minato shut his mouth, closed his eyes, tilted his head, crossed his arms, and pondered whether a few days of peace was worth possibly killing all of humanity. He spent the next few minutes thinking. It was a hard decision. Hamuko was tapping her foot in impatience, praying for a favorable answer. In the end, Minato once again replied: "No."

Hamuko sighed after hearing Minato's constant rejections. Rather than continue her fruitless endeavor, Hamuko decided to change the topic.

"Hey Mina-chan, how do you think the others are doing?"

"It's already been years. They should have moved on by now. I'm sure Ken has grown up and matured. Koromaru will be just fine with the others. Junpei has Chidori to whip him into shape. Yukari and Mitsuru will help each other no matter what happens. Akihiko is strong enough to weather through anything. And though Aigis will be in the most pain, she has the rest of SEES to help her."

"You're right. They'll all be fine." Hamuko couldn't help but smile. Although she was undoubtedly the more outspoken of the two, Minato had certainly improved by leaps and bounds from the simple answers of "yes", "no", or "whatever". She could still remember how annoyed the others would get when Minato seemed to completely disregard them. Of course, they eventually understood that was just how Minato was, but it was funny while it lasted.

The two of them enjoyed the lull in their conversation before Hamuko spoke again.

"You know what? I'm still bored."

Just as Minato was about to sigh at his sister's antics, Elizabeth appeared in a bright light. Her platinum blonde hair was in the same hairstyle and she was still wearing the same elevator attendant uniform.

Hamuko squealed at the thought that Elizabeth would bring some sort of entertainment (Hamuko was a fan of the Velvet Song about Igor's nose), while Minato was concerned about Elizabeth's presence. It wasn't to say that he didn't enjoy her company. Rather, Elizabeth was a busy person, so she usually visited to destroy Erebus. Seeing as how Erebus was not present because he was destroyed just last week, Minato was silently contemplating what could have been so important to bring Elizabeth to the seal. The last time she had done something remotely similar was when she had announced that she would undertake a journey.

"Hello my old guests. I'd like for you two to accompany me." Her words went straight to the point and her golden eyes conveyed her apprehension.

Minato and Hamuko shared a concerned look. It seemed that whatever was on Elizabeth's mind was serious enough that she did not display any of her usual enthusiasm. They both nodded, deciding to hear what she had to say.

In another flash, the trio suddenly found themselves in the Velvet Room. The piano's melody and mysterious woman's voice instantly putting Minato and Hamuko at ease. Igor, as usual, was sitting in his seat, hands folded, long nose jutting out, and wide bloodshot eyes boring holes into Minato and Hamuko. His black suit was in a pristine state. Igor gestured for them to take a seat, so Hamuko and Minato sat themselves on the chairs across from Igor.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room. You two have completed your contracts so you would normally not be allowed back. However, I have summoned you here for a different purpose. Elizabeth, please explain."

Elizabeth started, "During my journey, I have discovered a method that would free your souls from the seal while maintaining its integrity. In essence, you two would be able to live once again."

"Does that mean we could see all our friends again? We could finally graduate high school and start a new life?" Hamuko was visibly excited. She seemed to be bouncing up and down on her seat.

Though he did not show it, Minato was also surprised. He too wished to see his friends once again. But, when he saw a flash of guilt on Elizabeth's face, he understood that something was wrong.

"What's the catch?"

"Very astute, Minato-sama. We are unable to return you to your world. Rather, you two would be reborn in a different dimension. Think of the wonders that such an experience would present!"

Minato and Hamuko sweatdropped. No matter how much time passed, it seemed that Elizabeth would always act like herself.

Regaining a more serious demeanor, Elizabeth continued, "This world is known as Remnant, quite fitting considering its condition. The creatures of Grimm, what they term Shadows, run rampant and have cornered humanity. However, as you know, the potential of humans is unlimited and humans were able to fight back. It seems that some humans are able to fuse their Persona with their bodies, granting them superhuman strength through Aura, the power of one's soul, and unique abilities known as Semblances."

Living in a world where people had the fighting capabilities of a Persona was a concern. While the twins were able to call upon the power of countless Persona, their bodies had physical limits and would struggle to keep up. Despite the passive boosts of the Persona, they would be hard pressed to defeat someone with the capabilities of a god. While it was definitely possible, that was not a fight the two would enjoy.

"My question is this. Understanding that you will not meet your old friends and that you will live in a world filled with Shadows, do you still desire for me to release you from the seal?"

"Of course," the two answered simultaneously. Though they were saddened hearing they would be unable to reunite with their friends, their bonds transcend space and time. They had come to terms with their fate years ago and would never forget the SEES and everyone else. However, what the two could not accept was that a world would fall prey to Shadows. They would do everything in their power to change the fate of Remnant.

Elizabeth allowed a small smile to grace her face.

Igor was the one to speak this time. "As you have completed your journey, there will be no new contract. You will be unable to return to the Velvet Room. This shall be our last meeting. However, never forget these words. 'I chooseth this fate out of my own will.' I'm sure you understand. Now, for allowing me to see the Universe Arcana with my own eyes, I will bestow you one last gift."

As Igor waved his hand, Minato and Hamuko felt a part of their Sea of Souls inexplicably change.

"That change should be of use during your stay in Remnant. There will also be another who will join you on your journey to become beacons in this world filled with darkness. Finally, do not forget that the Universe Arcana is still with you two. It's power will prove most useful in the future."

Igor stared thoughtfully at his two guests before he cryptically smiled when he saw the two nod at his words.

At this point Minato and Hamuko were thinking the same thing: "Igor wouldn't be Igor unless he gave us mysterious parting words."

"Are the two of you prepared?" questioned Elizabeth.

Hamuko and Minato nodded.

Elizabeth flipped open her compendium and power quickly gathered around her. "I have one last request, Minato-sama, Hamuko-sama. Please live your lives to their fullest."

A swirl of energy started to gather at Minato and Hamuko's feet.

Elizabeth suddenly looked somber. "I truly am sorry that I was unable to do any more for you two."

Igor closed his eyes, "You two were truly remarkable guests."

"Farewell my friends." One tear fell from Elizabeth's eye just as the twins' vision was obscured by the vortex of light.

The energy engulfed the twins, and the two disappeared from the Velvet Room.

* * *

When Hamuko regained consciousness, she instantly felt warmth, a sensation she had not felt for what seemed like an eternity, flood her body. This sort of peaceful warmth was the kind that she often felt with the rest of SEES and as a child before her parents had died.

Hamuko attempted to shift her body into a more comfortable position but found her entire body constricted in what felt like cloth. Opening her eyes to see what was constraining her limbs, she found herself blinded by bright lights and a white expanse.

That's when she heard the voices.

"Mr. Arisato and Mrs. Arisato, congratulations, you have two healthy children."

Feeling her body being lifted, Hamuko found herself face-to-face with a smiling man in what seemed to be his late twenties or early thirties. His grey eyes had dark circles underneath them as if he had not slept, but his smile was dazzling. His auburn hair somehow seemed to be arranged in an orderly chaos.

From his mouth came a gruff but gentle voice, "She has your beautiful red eyes Minako."

A melodic voice came from Hamuko's left and she swerved her head to take a look, "She's inherited your auburn hair though Souji."

The woman Hamuko saw was stunning. She had glowing red eyes and her dark blue hair gracefully pooled around her. Her elegant face showed signs of weariness but she wore a small smile. If that was their mother, Hamuko certainly knew where Minato would got his looks from. Speaking of Minato, Hamuko spotted a baby with a tuft of blue hair and wide opened eyes that conveyed confusion. She would have laughed at how he looked if she herself was not in the same situation. The last time she had seen him so bewildered was when he learned that he had been dubbed Pimpnato due to inadvertently wooing most girls at Gekkoukan High School.

Minako asked, "What should their names be?"

"How about Hamuko and Makoto?" their father suggested.

"No." Hamuko found it uncanny how similar Minato and Minako were. Not only did Minako look like a female Minato, but she also answered in same succinct manner as Minato.

"Eh? But why? Those are great names!"

"We had a promise. If our child was a boy then I'd get to name him, and she was a girl then you would, so our boy will be named Minato."

"Oh? Naming our son after you? Someone's awfully egotistical," Souji teased.

"Whatever," Minako turned away with a huff but everyone could see a slight blush on her face.

Souji shifted his gaze downwards and smiled, "Well, it looks like your names will be Hamuko and Minato."

Though she was inwardly celebrating the fact that she would not have to get used to a new name, Hamuko was somewhat suspicious about the fact that their names were the exact same as the ones they had in their previous life. Perhaps Elizabeth had influenced the world to fit their presence.

Putting that aside, Hamuko started to panic at the thought of having to grow up once again. Puberty. She would have to go through puberty again. Hamuko started to curse to every mythological god that she knew of, letting out garbled nonsense due to her undeveloped vocal cords.

Minato was worried about far more serious matters. He remembered Elizabeth's description of Remnant and how Shadows were spread all over the world waiting to eradicate humanity. Keeping those thoughts in mind, he believed that people would be filled with despair, but he found none of that. Rather, everyone was relaxed and full of life and joy. Perhaps this could be attributed to those who had fused with their Persona and fought against the Shadows. While the world seemed peaceful enough at first glance, he would not drop his guard.

Thinking of his own situation, Minato considered his body and had none of the same reservations as his sister. Rather, he was pleased with his current body. He thought to himself, "At least I have an excuse for sleeping all the time now."

Hamuko was asleep as she had used quite a lot of her energy in her outburst. Minato spotted the loving gazes of his parents and closed his eyes to sleep as well. Just before he entered the realm of dreams, he prayed that Hamuko and his lives would be peaceful as long as possible.

* * *

Years had passed and a four-year-old Minato was ready to start preparing for his eventual fight against the Shadows. During his short time in Remnant, he had learned much about the world and finally acclimated himself to English, which was known as Common. While he still had some difficulties due to the vastly different grammatical structures between Japanese and English, he was confident in being able to hold rudimentary conversations.

Minato's intense focus on the language of Remnant was fueled by his hunger for information. Knowledge is the power that wins conflicts and wars, and it was no different here on Remnant.

Because the bluenette treasured knowledge above all else, it should be no surprise that he was currently in his house's library, surrounded by stacks of books nearly as tall as him.

Minato would have preferred to use other methods to search for information, but he had no access to his parents' study, which was under lock and key, and he had yet to receive his Scroll.

That was something else he was concerned about. The technology in Remnant seemed far more advanced than what he was used to, with Scrolls, which were essentially pocket-sized laptops, commonplace and robots replacing humans in Atlas' army. He was aware there would be differences between the two worlds but living and experiencing it was quite jarring at first, which is why he was currently studying the differences between Personas and Aura and Semblances.

He had already gone through several books on Aura and Semblances, learning quite a lot about the capabilities of Huntsmen, and subsequently learned about Dust. Minato was fascinated. Not only was Dust a useful source of clean energy, but it also greatly empowered humankind in its fight against the Grimm. However, despite its great deal of uses, Dust was one of the least understood properties, and even experts and researchers had trouble dealing with such a volatile substance at times. Even so, he desired to experiment with Dust and find out how to properly wield this weapon in battle.

Fortunately for Minato, both Souji and Minako were Dust researchers and quite renown ones at that. While he would have liked to pester the two until all his questions were answered, he resolved himself not to stoop to Hamuko's level and study by himself for the moment.

Just as he made to grab another book from his pile, Minato heard the door to the library open with a bang. Before he could look over his shoulder to see who had entered, something directly crashed into the bluenette's back, causing him to expel all the air from his lungs. He was thrown forward right into the mountain of books along with whatever was attached around his waist.

Shaking his head to clear off the dizziness and opening his eyes to see just who had the audacity to assault him, Minato was unsurprised to find Hamuko sitting on his abdomen, wearing a face-splitting grin. "Today's the day, just like we planned! So come on, Mi-Na-To!"

While he had an urge to lecture Hamuko of the dangers of tackling others from behind, Minato knew his sister would completely disregard everything that would come out of his mouth. Rather than argue with a four-year-old in body, and probably in mind as well, Minato decided to save his breath and go along with Hamuko's idea.

Brushing off the books and dust that accumulated on his blue shirt and grey shorts, Minato was quickly pulled up and dragged out of the house by Hamuko. He barely had time to plan out how to blame Hamuko for the mess back in the library before she shouted at him again.

"Hurry up! We don't have all day!"

Actually, they did. Souji and Minako were called out earlier in the afternoon due to some sort of emergency at the lab, leaving Minato and Hamuko alone at home. While most parents would never leave their children at home alone, especially when they were so young, both Souji and Minako trusted Minato to be mature enough to handle himself and his sister. This offered Hamuko and Minato the perfect opportunity to learn of the limits of their Persona abilities. More importantly, they would try to discover what Igor had done to their Sea of Souls.

Minato decided to start out slow since they did not know how much strain their young bodies could manage. "We should start out with a weaker Persona like Aspar-"

Shifting her imaginary cap, Hamuko thrust out her arm forward and shouted, "Stand Power!", and of course he was ignored. Just as a hazy outline of the demon Satan appeared to coalesce, it shattered and Hamuko fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes. Hearing Hamuko groaning into the dirt reassured Minato that his sister was just fine and that his hypothesis was probably correct. A Persona as powerful as Satan would put too much strain on their undeveloped bodies, meaning they would have to wait several years before summoning the likes of Orpheus Telos and Eurydice Telos. Nodding to himself, the more mentally sound of the twins started to work his way up from Pixie to as high as he could manage. This would both serve to find where his body's breaking point lied and to observe any changes to his Sea of Souls.

With the power granted by achieving the Universe Arcana, Minato and Hamuko were both able to summon their Persona without the use of an evoker. Of course, there were other abilities that stemmed from the Universe Arcana. After all, why else would it have the power to do the impossible? Minato also recalled Igor's parting words and couldn't help but believe that mastering the Universe Arcana would be necessary to combat the Grimm. However, exploring the potential of that would have to be for another day.

Ignoring the moaning lump that was Hamuko, Minato began invoking the lower level Persona and took a quick examination of each one to check for any abnormalities that may have stemmed from the transformation Igor had caused. As each Persona disappeared into motes of blue light, Minato couldn't help but start to frown. It didn't take that long for him to uncover that his abilities had regressed so for that the extent of his abilities only went so far as allowing him to reliably summon Take-Mikazuchi and perhaps stronger Persona if he pushed himself, which was not terrible considering the current state of his body. However, his powers had not been visibly tampered with, so Igor's gift would remain an enigma for now.

Of course, he could improve his capabilities by training, but Minato knew that stressing his physical body at such a young age would only lead to injuries and would hamper his future potential. However, he was nothing if not patient and could wait until his teenage years to fully unlock his full power. In the meantime, he would pray that there would be no use for his Persona and that Hamuko didn't do anything too dangerous.

Without even noticing it, several hours had already passed as Minato sat on the porch of his house. The sunset cast a picturesque golden glow on Hamuko's prone body, making her auburn hair seem to be a blazing fire. The cool autumn breeze caused the tree branches to sway and the red leaves to slowly float to the ground. The red-orange sun let out just enough light to warm Minato up, but not so much as to blind his eyes. Basking in the sun's rays, Minato felt as though he could forget all his worries at the moment. Seeing the perfect chance to obtain blackmail against Hamuko for later, he walked back inside the house and took out a small camera to document the scene. With a click, the scene before him was immortalized, and Minato saw Hamuko twitch, a sure sign she recognized what he had just done.

He hated to ruin the peace and quiet he had obtained, but the twins needed to clean up before their parents came home for dinner, so Minato begrudgingly strolled up to Hamuko and prodded her motionless body with his foot.

"Get up already."

"Urgh."

"I know you've been fine for a while. You just want me to get closer before you jumped on me."

Hamuko flipped her body over and glanced down at her dirt-covered clothes. She started to pout, "Well if you knew, why didn't you say anything earlier? I was waiting over an hour for you. As a punishment, you have to carry me inside since I'm still tired."

Understanding that abiding by Hamuko's wishes would make things far easier, the bluenette squatted in front of his sister and let her jump onto his back with a whoop. She immediately wrapped her arms around Minato's neck and her legs around his waist and dramatically shot out her arm and pointed to the house, "Go, my familiar!"

Though Minato wanted to convince himself that this was just a phase his sister was going through just as his parents had done, the older of the twins knew better, having lived with her for decades.

Minato, hearing a light snoring, looked over his shoulders and was greeted to the sight of Hamuko peacefully sleeping with a relaxed look on her face. Sighing to himself, he took care to slow down his pace so as to not jostle around Hamuko too much. Though she could fool others, Minato saw how much the failed summoning of Satan had drained her, thus he would let Hamuko rest… at least for now. There was no need to mention that he would still implicate Hamuko as the one who had caused the mess in the library.

Before he even noticed it, Minato already reached the entrance to his house. He needed to clean up first and then get Hamuko to do the same; all of that in the span of half an hour. Realizing the need for speed, he quickly opened the door and stepped inside.

As Minato turned to close the door to the house, he looked far into the horizon at the red, blazing sun and thought to himself, "Life here on Remnant isn't so bad," and with that, the door shut closed.

* * *

 **Omake: Babies**

Hamuko was completely, immensely, absolutely, utterly bored! Life as a baby was simple, way too simple for her liking. There was nothing to do, nothing to see, nothing to entertain her.

Her parents had bought a batch of toys, but such paltry plastic models could hardly hold her attention for long durations. Hamuko was the energetic type and even a baby's body could not cure her of her borderline ADHD.

Her first and only desire as of that moment was to play. And what better playmate than her own twin?

Part waddling and mostly crawling, Hamuko made her way to Minato, who was conveniently in the same crib as her. Spotting the gentle, rhythmic rising and falling of his chest, Hamuko could easily tell that Minato was in a deep slumber.

She took the time to admire how adorable Minato's baby face was with his chubby cheeks and pouty lips. Then, without the least amount of remorse, she slapped him with all the force she could muster, yelling out, "WAATAA!"

Minato woke up with a sputter and glared at Hamuko with all the intensity that an infant was capable of producing. After all, no one, and he meant no one, interrupts his sleep without a good enough reason.

Hamuko put on a huge grin that threatened to split her face apart upon seeing how annoyed her twin was right when he woke up from his nap. It was the job of the younger sibling to eternally frustrate the older one, so she could proudly proclaim that she was doing her job quite well.

Spotting Minato's look of utter despondency, Hamuko knew that he had accepted his fate and would humor her until she was satisfied.

Letting out an evil cackle, which sounded quite ridiculous coming from a baby, Hamuko started planning activities for the next few hours. Even after forcing Minato to do her bidding 397 times, victory was still as sweet as ever.

* * *

 **AN: Please leave a review to tell me what I did right and what I can improve on. Please, and I mean please, tell me how to improve the fighting scenes, because quite frankly, I suck at writing them.**

 **Also, tell me if you'd like to see more snippets from Minato and Hamuko's childhood. I'm going to be moving this story on ahead, but if you want to read about their time as children, I'll write about it in an omake.**


	2. Chapter 1: Entering Combat School

**Disclaimer: I do not own Persona or RWBY**

* * *

Minato could honestly say that the past 13 years of his life were the most relaxing and enjoyable times he had the pleasure of experiencing.

Not only did he have Hamuko and his two parents alive and completely healthy, but he also had yet to attend school as he and Hamuko were homeschooled (it was mostly self-study to tell the truth) by their parents. The bluenette enjoyed the greater range in freedom when it came to setting up his own schedule. He was able to pursue his interests and learn at his own pace.

While he enjoyed the education from Gekkoukan High and hanging out with friends from his previous life, Minato disliked anything that would get in the way of his sleep, making him love how much free time independent studies gave him. Not having to deal with Hamuko's classroom antics was just an additional boon.

When it came down to it, Minato was a simple man. All he ever needed or wanted was for his family to be safe and happy. Such was the reason why he was distressed at this exact moment. Although he knew he would never be able to be the child his parents had expected due to the extenuating circumstances of being reborn, the bluenette strived to respect the requests of his parents. However, there was one that he and Hamuko were reluctant to follow: the wish being that neither Hamuko nor Minato would become a huntsman or a huntress.

This was not an unfounded desire. Both adults had watched as friends and family would disappear after accepting a mission that was too difficult. Regardless of the number of times they had heard condolences and tales of heroic sacrifices, both Minako and Souji never became numb to the feeling of losing loved ones. Neither wanted to hear that their precious twins went missing one day or were overwhelmed by Grimm during a mission.

Furthermore, while huntsmen and huntresses are publicly praised for their contributions to the continued protection of humankind, the masses know little of them and understand them even less. The typical huntsman or huntress is treated with respect and favor. Yet at the same time, they appear so far above the average human or faunus that they seem to be seen as an entirely different type of entity. Those who fight against evil can be thought of as pariahs; they hold fearsome power that can be used for good or nefarious purposes, so huntsmen and huntresses are rarely treated or thought of as fellow people by the public. Friendships often crumble apart as huntsmen and huntresses are unable to connect with those whom have yet to face death and survive to tell the tale. Families are torn apart as children drift apart from parents or parents neglect their children in favor of protecting the kingdoms and the people. In the end, most huntsmen and huntresses fade into obscurity and are only recalled in passing. Only the strongest and most famous will ever be remembered in history.

While Minato's parents were sympathetic to huntsmen and huntresses, they refused to see their children reduced to martyrs for the rest of the world.

However, despite their parents' outlook and their own misgivings, Hamuko and Minato had decided to protect this new world they grew to love, and that was that. In order to accomplish this lofty goal, they needed to be properly prepared, and unlike when they were in Iwatodai, they were going to hone their skills at an official institution, much safer and more fun than chasing after Shadows or having Shadows chase you.

Even when the two were studying in Gekkoukan, they were able to somewhat prepare for the Dark Hour by training their bodies in their sports clubs. While they were not as privileged as Yukari and Akihiko whom were professionally instructed in the archery and boxing clubs respectively, Hamuko's tennis and Minato's track training helped condition their bodies. The less said about Junpei's baseball strikes, the better.

With all this taken into consideration, it should be no surprise that Minato was seated besides Hamuko, both facing their parents, documents to register in a combat school on the table in front of the four.

The room they were currently seated in the Arisato family's dining room, which, along with the rest of the house, utilized the latest technology, giving their home a more futuristic appearance that would have been more common in Atlas. Four steaming hot mugs of untouched tea sat on the blue, dust-powered table, one cup in front of each person. Minato fought against the urge to take a sip of tea just to end this seemingly eternal silence, an unusual situation as Hamuko was regularly causing a ruckus.

Souji's sigh finally disrupted the quiet. "I know we said we'd be proud of you two regardless of what you decide to do, but couldn't you have chosen a safer job? There are plenty of other occupations that would be much better fits. So why this?" One look at Hamuko's excited face completely shot that thought down. If he didn't retract his statement, Souji knew Hamuko would spout inane reasons for the next hour: "Forget that," which immediately caused Hamuko's face to drop.

This time, Minako spoke up, addressing Minato: "Dear, didn't you say that you wanted to follow in our footsteps and become a Dust researcher? You've already started working as an intern at the lab, why become a huntsman instead?"

Slightly shaking his head, Minato responded, "I'll just do both. Researching Dust and becoming a huntsman are both ways that I can help people, and I'm not giving up on either of them."

Noticing the resolution in their son's eyes, Souji and Minako knew that asking him to reconsider would only be futile. They could always refuse to sign the registration documents, but they both knew that Minato was amazingly stubborn when he set his sights on something and would likely be able to find another method or some convoluted loophole to enter into combat school. Going by her continued seriousness and silence, Hamuko also seemed intent on becoming a huntress. Trying to stop the auburn-haired girl was like trying to stop a boarbatusk in its tracks when it started its spinning attack, possible by the hands of few and entirely not worth the effort.

They had no way of stopping their children, so they had to compromise. Exchanging brief glances and holding a silent conversation, Minako and Souji agreed on the plan, "We'll allow you two to enter the academy on two conditions. You both have to have another career option as a backup in case you decide not to become huntsmen. In addition, if you want to continue on, you must have discovered your semblances by graduation."

With Minato's quick nod and Hamuko's chirp of "Sure!", Souji and Minako felt a sigh escape their lips. They would do anything in their power to make sure their children were happy, but as parents, they couldn't help but worry about Minato and Hamuko putting themselves in danger. However, there was little they could do now. All they prayed for was their children's safety… and that Hamuko would choose a reasonable backup profession.

The two exhausted parents shared another look that was missed by the twins. Hamuko was too busy celebrating by trying to throw Minato up into the air. They loved their children with all their might, but supporting their decision to fight for a living was not something that would come easily if at all.

* * *

Signal Academy was different. The first thing Hamuko noticed about the combat academy was that it was the largest and most complex structure she had seen during her time on Remnant. Though living in the small town of Patch had an influence on what she would classify as grand, Signal's large tower and connecting buildings was quite the sight. According to Minato, part of the school was subterranean, which also functioned as an emergency evacuation area in case of large Grimm attacks. However, it was Hamuko's first day at Signal, and she refused to be late to the welcoming ceremony because she was gawking at some architecture. She was responsible and was not going to cause any trouble on the first day. Just the first day.

With a hop in her step, she dragged Minato, who looked none too happy about getting his arm almost dislocated at the shoulder, off to realms unknown. Entering through the gargantuan front doors into the main hallway, Hamuko glanced at the other students who were milling around.

She mused that most of the students who were present were fellow freshmen who were early so they wouldn't miss the orientation. Most were in small groups talking excitedly while others walked further down the hallway, clearly trying to find the auditorium where the first years were slated to meet.

Rationalizing that she could meet people later and finding a good spot for the headmaster's speech was far more important, Hamuko once again took hold of her brother and dragged him along to parts unknown. Steering her way past others and occasionally chirping out an "Excuse me!", she quickly spotted a sign directing new students to the location of the opening ceremony.

A quick scan of the auditorium revealed the raised platform where people could make speeches as well as the numerous seats on an incline that could seat a few hundred students. There was already a sizable number of students sitting near the back and the middle, perfect positions to sit if one wanted to stay out of the watchful eyes of the teachers standing in the front.

Hamuko steered Minato and herself to the front row seats. Plopping herself down, Hamuko smiled and nodded at a job well done. Even with his legendary napping abilities, Minato would not be able to safely sleep through the headmaster's speech without being caught or looking disrespectful.

Minato, astute as he was, did not miss this detail and focused all his attentions on searing a hole through the skull of the smug Hamuko. "I hate you."

Though he mumbled that comment, Hamuko knew Minato had meant for her to hear that. He was sweet like that. Hamuko's grin was radiant as she replied, "I love you too Mina!" and she proceeded to glomp him in front of the rest of the students.

Without a doubt, Minato would get payback, but watching him squirm in his seat made it all worth it. With the other students and teachers watching the spectacle, Hamuko could not be more proud of herself. By the end of the day, the two of them would be the most popular topic in their class, and they would soon conquer the entire school. No one would be safe from Hamuko's schemes. She would make sure of that.

Still in her hold, Minato sighed upon spotting Hamuko's evil smile. Closing his eyes, he prayed for the damned souls of those in Signal.

* * *

To say Hamuko was disappointed would be a massive understatement. The problem wasn't that Minato found a way to get away with sleeping through a majority of the opening speech or that she wasn't able to deploy more of her antics to gain attention. No, what had her so distraught was what the headmaster had just mentioned. Combat class would not begin until a month later.

The first week was dedicated to awakening the students' Aura, followed by basic Aura training for the following weeks. And even worse, when combat class did begin, students started by trying out various practice weapons to get a feel of what weapon they would specialize in. They wouldn't get to make their own weapons let alone spar until several months had passed!

Furthering Hamuko's despair, Signal also had general education classes on history, mathematics, language, and the sciences. For Hamuko who had balanced learning how to fight by surviving the endless hordes of Shadows and facing the Full Moon Shadows as well as juggling school life and all her Social Links, Signal Academy's methods were far too boring and slow. Fighting for your life did nothing for your stress and life expectancy, but it definitely worked!

She had expected sparring and live combat almost immediately, but instead, she was faced with four years of further schooling about things that she (or Minato at least) already learned, spaced with what she thought would be negligible amounts of training.

If it hadn't been for Minato's insistence that they continue attending due to the fact that attending a primary combat academy would increase their chances of getting into Huntsman Academies which were required to be acknowledged as a proper Huntsman, well, Hamuko would have been out exploring the world and blowing things up with her Persona.

Her only consolation was that the teachers were planning to awaken their Aura, which would definitely help preoccupy her time. An awakened Aura meant that she could fulfill the second of the pesky tasks that her parents imposed on her and quickly find her Semblance.

Since they were selecting students by alphabetical order, sorted by last name of course, Hamuko and Minato were lucky to be in the first batch of students to be seen by the teachers.

The twins stepped forwards to the staff when their names were called and were quickly directed down to the classrooms. They walked down the hallway and spotted a blonde-haired man with tanned skin waving enthusiastically and directing a beaming grin at them.

Hamuko skipped ahead, clearly enthused about starting her first step to becoming a huntress as Minato strolled behind in no hurry.

The twins walked past the man into the room and marvelled at the numerous wooden weapons that were displayed as the door closed behind them. The variety of weapons was so attention grabbing that the two almost forgot about the other occupant in the room until he cleared his throat.

They turned around as the he introduced himself with a sunny smile, "Nice to meet the two of you. I'm Taiyang Xiao Long, your combat instructor for the next four years."

That announcement had the twins immediately scrutinize the blonde. They had pegged him for a normal teacher with his seemingly easygoing personality, but a closer inspection clearly showed his trained physique and slouched yet prepared stance.

Minato nodded and stuck his hand out, "Minato Arisato. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Xiao Long."

Taiyang shook the bluenette's hand with a smile and turned towards the the only female occupant of the room, who quickly gave him a peace sign with a huge grin, "I am the wonderful sister of mysterious and serious. I am Hamuko Arisato!"

The flamboyant greeting had Taiyang stunned for a few moments before he chuckled a bit. The two siblings couldn't be more different. Minato was evidently reticent and far more mature whereas Hamuko seemed to have at least five times the excitement that a normal person would.

God, he hoped his younger daughters would grow up to be more balanced than the two.

"Well one of you is clearly excited about this."

"Yeah, we're gonna have so much Aura that you'll be on your knees and shouting 'OH NO!' from shock!"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. There's nothing wrong with having around the average amount of Aura. There are very few people that have staggering amounts of Aura."

"Hah, we'll prove you wrong! We'll have more Aura than even you trained huntsmen!" Hamuko placed her hands on her hips and gave a cocky smirk in challenge.

While Minato was far more reserved about it, he couldn't help but agree with Hamuko. If Aura truly was the manifestation of their souls, then the power gained through their Social Links and the Universe Arcana should be enough to grant them Aura levels beyond most huntsmen.

Taiyang let out a laugh and shook his head good naturedly. Most students were nervous when it came to meeting their teachers, but the twins before him were obviously confident. While the girl's words could have been seen as cocky, he saw the determination within both their eyes, and call it intuition or a gut feeling but he felt that they might truly be special.

Not to mention that something about the sister's brusqueness reminded him of himself when he was younger… and Qrow right now.

"Well then, I'm looking forward to it." He couldn't help but tease, "If you're that good maybe you'll even be the head of your class and graduate early."

Taiyang clapped his hands, "Let's get started then. Are you both ready?"

While they both nodded, Minato rose an eyebrow, "Are you awakening both our Auras at the same time? I thought it was an intensive process that could only be done one at a time."

"Hey, I'm the expert here. Relax and leave it to me alright?"

He received a thumbs up from Minato and decided to start. He placed one hand on the shoulders of the twins and started to chant, "For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all."

Hamuko was visibly shaking from excitement on her chair, her legs continuously bouncing up and down on the floor while her hands wrinkled her skirt. Minato had a look of concentration on his face and was darting his eyes towards Hamuko every few seconds as if to ensure his sister's health.

Taiyang smiled as he spotted the looks on their faces. Students always had the most interesting reactions when he awoke their Aura and it was no different now. "Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee."

As he finished speaking, Hamuko and Minato felt a warmth bloom from within them and felt as if something in their Sea of Souls was unlocked. Hamuko marveled at the red glow suffusing her body and the blue that surrounded Minato. The twins looked each other in the eyes and silently promised to test the capabilities of their Aura when they got back home.

While they did not feel any more powerful than before, they were sure something had changed. Perhaps with time, they would find out exactly what had happened.

The two looked over to their combat instructor to catch his amused gaze. He muttered just loud enough for the twins to hear, "Wow… you really did prove me wrong."

* * *

"Minato! WHY?!" Hamuko had been screeching into his ears for the past thirty minutes. She had been constantly shaking him by the shoulders while he sat in his room, but he had closed his eyes and imagined that he was not getting whiplash and was instead on the world's worst rocking chair.

Deciding that he could no longer stand being roughed up like a doll, Minato opened his eyes and gave his sister a serious look, "I don't see the problem."

"What do you mean there's no problem?!" Hamuko's face suddenly appeared mere inches away from his own, "We only have half the Aura that the average first year does!"

Minato nodded his head, "No problem."

Hamuko looked incredulously at Minato then threw her arms up into the air. She stayed in that position for a few seconds before a serene expression fell onto her face. She slid into a praying position, "Oh dear Persona of mine, grant me the power to heal Mina's craziness."

Minato lightly slapped the top of her head, eliciting a slight yelp, and trained his gaze on his sister, "Having low amounts of Aura isn't the end of the world." They personally faced that already, and there was nothing similar between the two instances. "We just have to be more careful."

Truthfully, he didn't like this as much as Hamuko. Having conquered Tartarus and defeated Elizabeth, a being of power, he had felt assured of his power in his previous life. Their admittedly pitiful amount of Aura was a painful reminder that the two of them were still weak in comparison to their previous state.

Memento Mori. It was an adage that the two were constantly aware of until they had somehow forgotten at some point. Now though, it came back with a vengeance.

Thinking back on it, perhaps the two of them had never truly acknowledged how dangerous this world could become as huntsmen. Having a large store of Aura was not just advantageous for Semblance usage and general combat, but it also acted as a veneer of safety that influenced how one would approach danger. Between two who were of equal skill, the one with more Aura was bound to come out victorious.

He didn't know how others would react in his situation, but Minato recognized that this would not stop Hamuko nor him. If they could not withstand as many blows as others, they would become far more skilled and defeat their opponents without being so much as touched a single time. If they could not use as much Dust or their Semblance, they would become better and more efficient than others, outmaneuvering everyone on the battlefield. If they could not defeat someone of a similar proficiency in battle, then they would work together and fight seamlessly to defeat all their foes.

Staring into Hamuko's ruby eyes, he poured all his thoughts and determination into his gaze. While he was sure that some, like his parents and maybe even some teachers, would question their dedication, Minato knew the moment Igor and Elizabeth asked if he was willing to save this world that he would be on an arduous journey.

No, their struggles had only begun, and if he knew his sister as well as he thought he did, then by the look in her eyes, she wholeheartedly agreed.

Hamuko fiercely grinned and held out her hand, which he quickly took, and pulled Minato up off his chair, "Wanna practice some hand to hand and test out that Aura of ours?"

Minato let a small smile tilt up his lips, "I'll beat you."

Hamuko let out a snort, "Keep dreaming Mina!" and quickly dragged him out the house to the backyard.

This was just a little hiccup for the two. If they could stare Death in the proverbial eyes and defeat it, then this shouldn't even register as a speed bump in their lives. Come hell or high water, they were going to save this world and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

* * *

 **Omake: Lunch**

Minato stared as Hamuko uncharacteristically poked and prodded her food with her fork, a glum expression stuck on her visage. He would deny it if asked, but Minato was a tad gleeful at the turn of events. While it was a bit sadistic to enjoy his sister's suffering, he rarely enjoyed a quiet meal with Hamuko around. And anyways, payback was always wondrous.

His ears picked up on some incoherent gibberish that he could have sworn was actually a promise to curse him. Probably nothing.

Minato would endure the entire freshman orientation every single day if it meant that he would be able to mess with Hamuko like this.

Hearing even more incomprehensible mumbles, Minato turned his head and directed his single visible eye towards his sister. She was slumped over the table and was practically radiating despair. Setting his face into the most innocent expression he could, he asked, "What's wrong Hamuko? Is there anything bothering you?"

"..."

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that. Can you say that louder?" Oh, he was drawing far too much pleasure from this.

"... I can't believe you only got me five plates of food. It's not enough."

If it weren't out of character, Minato would be crackling and rolling on the floor with laughter.

* * *

 **Omake: Backup Plan**

Souji didn't know where it had all went wrong. He dearly loved his family and he believed that the reverse was also true. If that was the case, why was he being punished by those very same people?

It had all started during dinner when Souji had innocently asked Hamuko, "So sweetie, we know what Minato plans to do if becoming a huntsman falls through. What's your plan?"

The scraping noise of a chair rubbing against linoleum flooring had Souji look up from his meal in time to see Minato hastily leave the room without a second look back. A quick look to his wife had him momentarily confused as she gave him a look of pity before a steely countenance took it over and stood up to take off herself. Minako whispered, "You brought this upon yourself. Fix it," into his ears and walked away.

Quickly realizing the folly of his actions, Souji slowly twisted his head to look at his wonderful daughter that must have shown him mercy since she was a saint that could never torture anyone. Right?

The bright innocent smile that adorned Hamuko's face was enough to cause Souji to tense up even further. The moment his daughter opened her mouth and started to speak, Souji realized that God did not exist.

"Of course Dad! I'm going to be a professional singer!"

Souji felt like he was being slowly dragged into a cold pit of despair as he responded, "Hamuko, professional singers practice hours every single day for years. You've never even tried a single vocal practice before."

"It's alright Dad. I have plenty of experience already!" Perhaps he had been too fast about judging Hamuko. Her confidence eased his nerves and he felt himself calm down- "I talk all the time so I must have powerful lungs!" on the other hand, maybe it was right for him to worry.

"Hamuko, do you have any experience with singing?"

"Well, other than singing Happy Birthday, nope! But it'll be fine! Once I become a professional, I'll just start to sing some more."

The only response Souji had to Hamuko's declaration was to cradle his head in his hands and wonder where he had gone wrong with his parenting.

* * *

 **AN: Wow, I'm happily surprised that so many people are supporting this story. Slightly intimidated too. Sorry I haven't gotten this chapter out for such a long time. I'm terrible at motivating myself to do anything. Thank you for all the reviews though. I'm not perfect, so having other point out my mistakes is embarrassing but helps me fix the story. Please tell me if you think any of the characters are OOC. That's like my biggest fear when writing.**

 **Bet none of you expected that the twins would be older than RWBY and JNPR. RWBY (the show) has an amazing cast, so I wanted to do something a bit different and focus more on an earlier generation that has a lot of potential.**

 **BTW, anyone else agree that having low amount of Aura would be near crippling in Remnant? I mean, you use it for everything in combat, so having half the amount means you're half as effective as your opponent if you're of equal skill. Look at Jaune, large Aura and survive so much. Not to mention that it's canonically stated that raising the amount of Aura you have is notoriously difficult, so most work to master what they have.**

 **Also, please don't rage at me for giving the twins low amounts of Aura. Totally not a plot hole. I got a reason. That's right, I got plans.**

 **PS. This is the third version of this thing. I originally wanted them to be the same age as team RWBY to follow some canon then go off. Then I thought about having them fix everything by having them be the same age as team STRQ. In the end I thought that would trivialize the character development of the RWBY characters for the latter and be boring for the first, so here we are.**


	3. Interlude: A Conversation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Persona or RWBY**

 **That's right, this is a little extra since I was an ass and didn't upload for a long time. For all you Persona fans, I'm pretty sure you can figure out where I'm going with this fic lore wise after this interlude.**

 **As always, please drop a review if you enjoyed or didn't.**

* * *

In a realm far from the reaches of the physical world, two figures stood before each other. One wore a stark white mask with a butterfly wing painted on; he stood relaxed, seemingly confident and without any worries. While he seemed to be a human, the same could not be said of the other presence. It was vaguely humanoid but had three pupil-less eyes and a pair of bat wings; on its head sat a crown of gold and various jewels. Its pincer-like hands and feet along with the metallic black sheen of its skin only served to further its inhumanness.

"Why did you have you servant bring those three? Are you breaking the same restrictions you've placed?"

"Not at all. We've agreed that the Witch must be defeated. If humanity is erased, we both lose and our wager is forfeit."

"Hmph… What makes you think they'll succeed when all your other plans have failed? Especially when they're currently so weak."

The man gave a small smile, "I have faith in them… The potential of humanity is infinite… In time, they will regain their power and make allies."

Even without a distinct face, the figure seemed to viciously smile, "Hehehe. If they have enough time… It doesn't matter in the end. Fate has decreed that I will triumph. Nothing anyone does can change this."

"Don't you recall that you've been defeated once before?" The man's face remained stoic while the figure sneered. "Accept it… You have no way of knowing whether you'll prevail."

"Can't you see? This world has reached the precipice. One last nudge and everything will come to an end." With those foreboding words, the figure slowly faded away.

As the inhuman figure disappeared in a swirl of chaos the man turned away to stare at the myriad of stars, human souls, that dotted the cosmos. The Collective Unconscious. What truly stood out was the immense doorway that protected humanity from its own destructive wishes.

He had learned that humans no longer had need of his guidance and was content with simply observing the world and granting the power of Persona to those in need. Those with the Wild Card had fulfilled their destinies without any influence, and he was loath to interfere with humanity.

Yet, he could not act as a bystander as his adversary continued to plot. Therefore, he had been compelled to send those two along with… another companion of theirs.

However, those three would not be without aid. The Wizard would continue his cycle of rebirth as long as their powers held, and there was one silver eyed warrior who would turn the tide.

He had done enough. If they failed, then Remnant would fall.

In a blink, the man seemed to transmogrify into a vortex of blue butterflies that flew off to parts unknown.


End file.
